This invention relates to removable slip cover for furniture.
Owners of upholstered furniture occasionally desire to re-cover the furniture with new fabric. The need can arise because of damage or soiling, ordinary wear and tear, or a desire to give the furniture a new look. Sometimes, the owners wish to cover the furniture to give it some protection against soiling hazards such as children or pets.
In the past, the owner's options were to place a slip cover on the furniture or to have it reupholstered. It is difficult to obtain a close fit using commercially available slip covers because furniture comes in such a wide variety of styles and shapes. Custom slip covers are expensive, as is the reupholstering option. There is also the difficulty of locating a suitable professional to do the work and to transport the furniture to and frown the work location. A further problems is that many types of slip covers are not machine washable. A slip cover which could be installed by the consumer and which would provide a close fit for a wide variety of furniture styles and shapes and be machine washable would be very desirable.